Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars
by lauralaura37
Summary: Georgie & Elvis. I'm planning on taking it right back to when they first met and then to present day (without Elvis being killed off)
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 _ **Hi all. I've been inspired to write another Elvis and Georgie fanfic from all the great, new stories there are about them at the moment. I'm planning on taking it right back to when they first met and then to present day (without Elvis being killed off). Please feel free to leave me feedback as this inspires me to write more. I'm mainly getting my inspiration from song lyrics and each chapter will be called the name of a song or lyrics taken from a song which has inspired me. Please note I do not own any of the song lyrics or characters. I personally felt that the show was rushed in both MK series's and they could have told their story over a lot more episodes. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1- Beautiful**

The 2nd January 2015 will always be a date Elvis Harte has inscribed on his heart. He walked into the barracks like any other day, smiling and joking away to the other lads until Charlie who was at the bottom of the corridor called over to him to come meet 'the new medic'. Elvis knew Charles feelings on medics as he was already courting Molly who was a fantastic one, so this new one would likely be the golden child for a while around here thought Elvis. Once Elvis had gotten a little closer to Charlie and the new recruit, Captain James said 'Elvis, I'd like you to meet our new medic- Miss Lane' with these words Charles stepped away from Miss Lane so Elvis and her could meet properly. What Elvis saw blew his breathe away and actually left him speechless for a few seconds which NEVER happened. Miss Lane was absolutely stunning thought Elvis. Long straight brown hair, beautiful brown eyes like his own, slim figure, wearing a green silky shirt, black leather jacket and skinny black jeans. A 10/10 thought Elvis.

Elvis was brought back from his own thoughts when Miss Lane offered her hand to Elvis 'Georgie Lane, lovely to meet you'. Elvis offered his hand back 'Elvis Harte, Special forces, REALLY good to meet you to Georgie Lane' came Elvis's reply. 'Elvis, that's an unusual name, were your parents fans?' came Georgie's cheeky reply. Elvis laughed, he liked Georgie already. 'No, no Elvis is just a nickname the lads gave me, my real name is actually Luke, Luke Harte, but no one actually calls me that, not even my family anymore'. 'Ahh, I see, well it's good to meet you Elvis Harte' smiled Georgie. Noticing the instant chemistry between Elvis and Georgie, Charles thought he better say something. 'Georgie's joining us from the Greater Manchester ambulance service. She has been a paramedic there for the last 3 years. She'll be coming along to Afghan with us. A real asset to the team' Georgie nodded and smiled at both men, blushing a little at the compliment. 'Fancied a career change' came Georgie's reply. 'We're in safe hands then' comes Elvis's. 'Well it was lovely to meet you medic and I look forward to seeing you again real soon' and with that Elvis left the building. I'm fucked he thought as he walked away from the beautiful Georgie.

Elvis and Georgie didn't come across each other anymore that day but she certainly hadn't left Elvis's mind all day. As Elvis was driving back home to London that night beautiful by Snoop Dogg and Pharrell was playing on the radio. The lyrics were very relevant to how he was feeling at the time. Yeah he'd always appreciated beautiful girls and they'd always certainly appreciated him, but as the lyrics ' _oh yeah, there's something_ _about you'_ played on the radio, Elvis thought to himself, Yeah, there's something about Georgie Lane and I really want to find out what that is, and to get to know her in every way she will allow.

When Elvis arrived home that evening he'd already arranged to meet up with his bit on the side, Debbie. As they were getting intimate later that evening in Elvis's London town house he allowed his mind to wander to a beautiful brunette...only 1 week until Afghan, only 1 week until I get to see the beautiful Georgie Lane again thought Elvis.

The 9th January couldn't come soon enough for Elvis. He'd gotten up extra early to make sure he was at the barracks in plenty of time before their transport to Afghanistan left. He first spotted Georgie loading up her medical supplies, but decided not to go over as he knew she needed to concentrate and didn't want to get her all flustered he thought to himself. In fact, much to Elvis's disappointment he didn't get a chance to speak to Georgie until they had arrived in Afghan. Georgie was chatting and laughing away to her new 2 section colleagues for the majority of the journey. Elvis didn't like to admit it but he was feeling quite jealous of them and he knew he had no right to be. He'd already heard what his colleagues had been saying about their new 'fit' medic. She'd certainly turned a fair few heads since starting her new role in the army. Join the back of the queue thought Elvis.

Over the next few weeks in Afghan, Elvis and Georgie became really close. They ended up working very closely with each other which Elvis had Charles to thank for that. Captain James knew that Elvis was sweet on Georgie but just warned him to treat her well as he knew what Elvis's past with women was like. All the lads got on well with Georgie, she fitted in really well and it was strange to think she had only been with the team a few short weeks. Elvis felt like he knew so much about Georgie already. He loved all of their intense conversations, neither holding back on each other, neither feeling like they had to. Both passionate people. Georgie can hold her own thought Elvis and that was a massive turn on for him. But what surprised Elvis the most was that this wasn't about sex for him. Christ he fancied Georgie like crazy, and had certainly thought and dreamt about what was under that uniform many times, but for Elvis this was more than just sex. Elvis had never had a serious relationship before, always just choosing flings and one night stands. Never meeting anyone who made him want to change that, until now that is. He felt like he'd been waiting a lifetime for Georgie Lane.

On the last day of the Afghan tour, Elvis knew he had to tell Georgie how he felt about her. In the words of Elvis Presley, it was now or never he thought. Unfortunately it didn't go down to well for him, with Georgie declaring she didn't date soldiers and that she wasn't the settling down type, even after declaring his love for her. Elvis couldn't believe his luck- the only girl his ever wanted to have something serious with and she's completely blown him down. Elvis knew he couldn't let her go so easily, so immediately finished whatever it was that was going on with him and Debbie, and decided to put everything he had into winning the lovely Georgie over.

 **Song credit: Snoop Dogg/Pharrell- Beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Chapter 2- Thinking out loud**

The team had now been back in the UK for just over a week. It had been just over a week since Georgie had rejected Elvis's declaration of love. Since then Elvis had done a bit of Facebook stalking and had found out that Georgie was due to meet Molly and Charlie at Gorilla in Manchester that evening. Elvis may have arranged to meet a couple of his old school mates there aswell. He wasn't sure when he would get the opportunity to see her again and knew he couldn't just do nothing. To be honest he was feeling pretty annoyed at Charlie-boy. He knew how Elvis felt about Georgie and could easily of invited him out with them tonight. To be fair to Charlie he probably thought Elvis was back in London but that wasn't the point. They were supposed to be best mates.

As Elvis was getting ready in his mates city central apartment that evening, he was starting to feel a little nervous, which was very unlike the usual cocky, self-assured casanova. What if Georgie already had someone back home? He thought to himself. Maybe that was why she had rejected him? Maybe they were going on a double date this evening and that was why he hadn't been invited. Elvis began to feel anxious. He'd completely fallen for Georgie and was finding it hard to breathe. After a few minutes Elvis decided he needed to pull himself together and man the fuck up, so took a big swig of his Captain Morgan's and coke and began to get ready for the night ahead.

Elvis had decided on a plain white t-shirt which showed off his muscular body and olive skin, black jeans and a smart pair of shoes. He noticed Georgie as soon as she walked through the door arm in arm with Molly, giggling away. It was lovely to see her so relaxed and happy. It was always hard coming back home from a tour and settling back into UK life again, but to Elvis she seemed a natural. After more Facebook stalking earlier in the day, Elvis had found out that Georgie and Molly had been friends for a while due to mutual medical pals. Elvis felt annoyed at first that Charles hadn't thought to introduce him to Georgie before, but then thought back to his womanising days and quickly realised why he hadn't.

As Georgie walked in, Elvis couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was stunning. Hair down, curled, high heels and a figure hugging black dress in all the right places. He'd already noticed a few male heads turning in her direction and instantly felt protective of her. She's with Charles thought Elvis.

It took Elvis until half way through the evening to even think about going over to Georgie. Luckily he hadn't been spotted by Georgie, Charlie or Molly, and he was now seriously regretting the whole Facebook stalking. It was wrong of him to spy on Georgie like this and maybe just a little creepy, but what happened next, he couldn't just leave. Molly and Charlie were all over each other on the dance floor with Georgie dancing next to them, swaying her hips a little in time to the music whilst drinking her cocktail. Some douche obviously thought his luck had changed and started to grind up against her behind. Georgie instantly looked uncomfortable with the unwanted attention she was receiving from her male admirer and quickly turned around to see him. Elvis could see Georgie was getting annoyed and cross with the male and clearly telling him to leave her alone. The guy was having none of it and just carried on trying to dance with her. With neither of the happy couple noticing Georgie's situation, Elvis had no other option. Within a split second he was out of his seat, and striding over to Georgie. Elvis immediately grabbed the guys shoulder and threw him against the wall. 'Look mate' came Elvis's stern reply 'If you go anywhere near her again I'll personally make sure you have nothing to grind again. Have some fucking respect. You understand?' Rage showing in Elvis's eyes made the guy back away quickly. Elvis was pretty sure they wouldn't be seeing him again. He turned around to 3 pairs of familiar eyes staring widely at him.

It took Georgie a few seconds to compose herself and realise what had actually just happened and who was standing in front of her. Elvis Harte. Elvis fucking Harte, looking mighty fine thought Georgie. He hadn't left her mind much over the past week which had really annoyed her. She had always had a strict no solider rule, and even now she was one herself she wasn't about to change that. The truth was, her and Elvis had grown very close during their time in Afghan. She'd told him a lot of things she hadn't even told her family. They'd discussed everything, neither one of them holding back. She felt like she'd known Elvis forever and couldn't deny their instant chemistry from day 1. There had been a lot of time waiting around during missions in Afghan which gave them lots of opportunities to get to know more about each other, and Georgie couldn't forget how Elvis had saved her life out there. They had been hiding from the Taliban and were inches from death. Elvis managed to stay cool and calm telling her they would get out of there, whilst Georgie was feeling ready to give up. She couldn't thank him enough for that. She certainly wouldn't be here today without him and his bravery.

Georgie managed to bring herself back round from her train of thoughts to the current situation she was finding herself in. Here he is again she thought. Trying to save me all over again. Well I'm not the damsel in distress type thought Georgie. 'Elvis, how lovely to see you and what a coincidence' said Georgie. She turned to her side to look at Molly and boss man who she thought must have set this up. They both looked at her blankly. Turning back to Elvis she said 'Got a few minutes?' nodding her head in the direction of the staircase. Elvis didn't dare speak, just followed her up the staircase up to the rooftop bar in total silence.

'What the fuck was that Elvis? I was handling it fine on my own. I don't need a man to sort my problems out for me' came Georgie's piercing words. Like a knife to the heart thought Elvis, although he already knew Georgie was a strong and independent women and that was partly why he liked her so much. She could hold her own, much like himself. 'What are you doing here Elvis? I thought you'd gone back home to London? Are you stalking me?' came Georgie's straight to the point questions. Elvis knew he had to be truthful with Georgie if he had any chance with her. 'I needed to see you Georgie. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we got back. I may have done a little Facebook stalking and found out you were gonna be here tonight. What I said back in Afghan was true...I've really fallen for you Georgie. I've surprised myself on this one, believe me' came Elvis's words. He laughed a little at his last words, shaking his head. He had surprised himself. He wasn't the feelings type but then he'd never met Georgie before.

Georgie wasn't quite sure what to say next. In fact she was feeling a little flattered that Elvis would come all the way up to Manchester just to catch a glimpse of her. She was pissed off by this feeling. 'Come have a drink with me' came Elvis's words. 'You can leave when you want. I'll get you home safely' and with those words Georgie sent a text to Molly to tell her she'd see her again soon.

Two hours passed by very quickly. Georgie and Elvis sat at the rooftop bar chatting and drinking away like they'd known each other for years. It may be the alcohol thought Georgie, but she had to admit Elvis looked gorgeous in white tonight. As Elvis walked Georgie home that night, they both commented on how beautiful and clear the sky looked with all the twinkling stars. When you were home from a tour you always appreciated the little things more. They arrived outside Georgie's parents house just after 3am, neither wanting to say goodbye. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Elvis spoke 'So Miss Lane, do you believe in fate?'. Georgie thought about her answer for a few seconds, then replied 'No, no Mr Harte I do not. What I do believe in though is Facebook stalking' and with that they both laughed. Elvis really didn't want to leave without showing Georgie how he felt about her so leant in for a little kiss. Elvis was pleasantly surprised that Georgie kissed him back. Georgie reluctantly ended their embrace but knew where this could go if she allowed herself, and she couldn't allow that to happen now. As Georgie headed in the direction of her parents front door, Elvis called out 'When can I see you again?', Georgie just turned and smiled at him, 'Can I at least get your number?' came Elvis's second question. 'You'll find it' joked Georgie and walked into her parents house with a huge grin on her face, closing the door behind her. On that comment Elvis made his way back to his friend's apartment knowing Georgie was safe. Grinning the whole way home.

When he arrived into his friend's apartment the whole place was in darkness except from the glare of the television which had been left on a music channel. As Elvis made his way over to the sofa where he was due to sleep that night, he noticed that thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran was playing. As Elvis sat down listening to the lyrics:

' _I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand,_

 _Oh me, I fall in love with you every single day'_

He smiled to himself. He'd completely fallen for Georgie and that was for sure.

' _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars'_

He rubbed his thumb over his lips remembering his and Georgie's first kiss just a few minutes earlier.

' _Maybe we found love right where we are'_

Elvis was never looking for love, actually a little scared of commitment if he was being honest, but he knew he wanted everything with Georgie. And as he fell asleep that night he dreamed happy thoughts of what him

and Georgie could become in the future.

 **Song credit:** **Ed Sheeran- Thinking out loud**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- First date**

It didn't take long for Elvis to persuade Charles to give him Georgie's number. Although, he did have to listen to a massive lecture first on how he hoped Elvis wasn't just using Georgie for a booty call. I've got so many people to prove wrong thought Elvis. Charles had made it very clear to Elvis that Georgie was a very valuable member of their team, and that he didn't want a short lived romance to get in the way of that. Elvis totally respected Charles for that. He needed to treat Georgie the way she deserved to be treated and take her out properly, but first he had to convince her to give up on her no solider rule.

A few days after their nightclub reunion and first kiss, with non-stop texting in between, Georgie finally agreed to a date with Elvis. She was already due to come down to London for work so agreed to meet Elvis once she was finished. It was a Saturday afternoon and Elvis had asked Georgie to meet him outside The London Eye. He'd organised for them to have champagne in one of the pods, followed by dinner and cocktails at First Aid Box, and then to finish off the evening with drinks at The Ice Bar. By the time they got to First Aid Box they were both suitably buzzed from the champagne consumed on the eye.

It had taken Elvis a lot of planning and researching as he'd never really done dates before and he wanted this to be special, but as soon as he'd come across First Aid Box he knew it was perfect for them. A new bar/restaurant with a surgical theme, including the drinks and decor. Cocktails served in quirky drip bags. He just knew Georgie would love it. By the time they reached The Ice Bar later that evening, they were both tipsy but it had given them some dutch courage and neither were complaining about that. They were a lot more touchy feely around each other and Georgie was definitely starting to let her guard down a little more. The main topic of conversation throughout the evening was Charles and Molly's upcoming wedding.

Elvis was due to be best man for Charlie in just a couple of week's time which meant he'd gotten to plan the stag do to Prague as well. Georgie was gutted it was men only as what Elvis had planned for the stags sounded a lot of fun. The upcoming wedding was due to take place at the very grand Assembly Rooms. Bath's most prestigious wedding venue. From what they had heard about the venue from the happy couple, they both knew they were in for a very grand, no expense spared kind of day. Charles and Molly had also booked out all of the rooms at The Royal Crescent hotel & spa which Georgie and Elvis were both due to stay at.

Later that evening Elvis and Georgie found themselves in The Ice Bar drinking more vodka cocktails. Georgie couldn't remember the last time she'd drunk this much but was enjoying her more care free side. After an hour of more drinking and chatting, Elvis asked Georgie if she wanted to get out of there, which she replied 'Yes- I'm dressed like an eskimo and fucking freezing' laughing. All jokes aside she'd really enjoyed their evening and could see how much effort Elvis had put into it. At the beginning of the date she really hadn't of wanted to enjoy it and had only agreed to a date to stop Elvis from asking her multiple times a day. Now it was coming to an end she was feeling a little sad. They jumped in an Uber, dropping Georgie off at her hotel first and then Elvis back at his townhouse. They both laughed when they noticed the song playing in the cab was Blink 182's- First date. 'Did you plan that aswell?' joked Georgie. 'No, I'm not that clever' joked Elvis back. It may have been the dutch courage, but before Georgie got out of the cab she turned round to face Elvis and kissed him on the lips. 'See you at the wedding Casanova' and with that Georgie walked into the hotel, taking a little bit of Elvis's heart with her.

The following morning Georgie was rudely awaken by her phone vibrating on the side cabinet. Molly Dawes flashed up on her phone. Oh Christ thought Georgie, not this time of the morning. Georgie almost didn't answer but she thought she better just in case something was wrong. 'What do you want at this time of the morning?' came Georgie's words. 'Urghhh it's 10 in the morning Georgie, you sound hungover' spoke Molly. Georgie decided to ignore her last comment. 'So how'd it go then?' Molly said, never being one to mince her words. 'Are we really doing this now? spoke Georgie. 'Yes, yes we are, I want to know all the goss, come on spill'. Fuck it thought Georgie, she wasn't going to go away. 'It was actually a really good night Molls. I didn't want to enjoy it you know that, but he put so much effort in. Even managed to find a medical themed bar serving blood red cocktails. I've never had a date like it'. 'So you like him then?' came Molly's reply. Georgie thought for a few seconds before she replied 'Yeah, I think I do, I'm just scared I'm gonna end up another notch on his bedpost and I'm just not that kinda girl'. 'Trust me Georgie, the way he looks at you and talks about you, he adores you. I've known Elvis for a long time now and I've never known him to go on dates. His serious about you. At least give him a chance. You'll never know otherwise. This could lead to something really special' spoke Molly. Georgie really wasn't sure whether to go with her head or her heart. 'Look Molls, I've gotta think about checking out and getting back to Manchester, I'll see you at the wedding yeah? replied Georgie. 'Ok, can't wait to see you, oh and Georgie shall I book you and Elvis a double room?' Georgie couldn't help laughing at her comment and then immediately hung up, shaking her head at Molly's words.

 **Song credit:** **Blink 182- First date**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- May I have this dance?**

It was a beautiful spring morning when Georgie arrived in the town of Bath for Molly and Captain James's nuptials. It was strange having Charles as her boss, when she'd already gotten close to him through Molly. It was actually Charles who had persuaded Georgie to join the army as a medic. He knew she was looking for something else due to all the NHS cuts that had been made. She use to love her job working in the ambulances, but the days were getting longer and it was frustrating when you couldn't give your patient the level of care they deserved, due to all the funding cuts which had been made. Georgie was looking for a new challenge, and Charles was the one offering it to her.

Once Georgie had arrived at the spa hotel, where she would be spending the night along with the other guests, she went up to her room and unpacked her bag. After a quick shower, she curled her hair and put on her dress. She'd gone for a light pink cowl-neck dress with cap sleeves. Her sisters had helped her choose it as they said it showed off her tan and slim figure. Georgie hated shopping but had indulged her sisters on this occasion. Once she was ready, she grabbed the bottle of champagne she had brought for Molly and made her way over to the bridal suite.

Molly was a bag of nerves when Georgie arrived at the suite. She was definitely having a bridezilla moment and Georgie felt sorry for Molly's mum who seemed to be getting the brunt of it. To try and calm them all down Georgie thought it was time she cracked open the champagne and poured them all a glass each. Once Molly had consumed her champagne, and had a chat with Georgie she seemed to calm down. Georgie looked at the time and made herself scarce knowing that her taxi was waiting outside for her. The hotel wasn't far from the wedding venue, but Georgie didn't usually wear heels so decided against walking on this occasion.

The ceremony was being held inside The Great Octagon room. As Georgie made her way into the room, she couldn't help noticing the stunning crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was easy to see why the couple had chosen this venue. On her way over to her seat she stopped and chatted and joked around with Fingers, Monk and Brains who had already arrived. As Georgie sat down she gave Charles a little wave who was looking very nervous but dashing in his uniform at the front. Georgie spotted Elvis a few seconds later, chatting away to Charles's family, dressed in a navy military uniform which brought the colour out in his brown eyes. He looked very handsome. As soon as Elvis had spotted Georgie he gave her a little smile and nod of his head. Georgie did the same back.

After the ceremony, the guests made their way into The Card Room for prosecco and appetisers. 2 section and Georgie spent most of their time in the court yard soaking up the sun. Elvis was gutted he hadn't managed to speak to Georgie yet, but every time he went to make his way into the courtyard, he got stopped by another member of Charlie's family and best man duty called. He hadn't seen Charlie's family for years so had lots to catch up on.

Elvis didn't catch a glimpse of Georgie again until they were all making their way into The Ball Room, where the wedding breakfast was being served. Elvis stood by the door with the ushers, greeting everyone as they went in, and as Georgie walked past, Elvis used the opportunity to grab her hand and whisper into her ear 'Stunning as usual Miss Lane'. Georgie just looked up at Elvis and smiled looking a little bashful at his words.

Elvis's best man speech was funny, charming and a little cheeky in places, just like him thought Georgie. Elvis had the whole room eating from the palm of his hand.

The evening guests started to arrive around 7, just in time for the first dance. Charles and Molly had chosen Aerosmith's I don't want to miss a thing. As Georgie stood at the edge of the dance floor watching the happy couple, she listened to the lyrics of the song and could see why they had chosen it. The lyrics were so relevant to their jobs and it actually made Georgie feel a little emotional. As Georgie went to back away from the dance floor, she bumped into a hard figure behind her. As Georgie looked up and went to apologise, she realised who it was. Now dressed in smart jeans and a shirt, Elvis said 'You're not getting away that easily Lane'. Georgie didn't do slow dancing. 'No way' came Georgie's words. Elvis didn't take no for an answer so just covered her mouth with his and gently pulled her in the direction of the dance floor. At this moment the song changed to May I have this dance? by Chance the Rapper. Perfect thought Elvis. As the song played in the background, Elvis twirled Georgie around the dance floor and Georgie actually started to enjoy it, both laughing away at each other. As the lyrics _'can I say something crazy? I love you'_ played, Elvis and Georgie passionately kissed on the dance floor. Georgie was tired of pretending she didn't fancy the pants off of Elvis.

After a night of dancing, chatting and drinking with their army pals, Elvis and Georgie decided to make their way back to the hotel, sharing a cab. They passionately kissed the whole journey back, with Georgie's hands pushing into Elvis's hair and Elvis's hands gently holding Georgie's face to get closer to each other. By the time the cab had reached the hotel, they were both feeling lustful and Georgie boldly invited Elvis back up to her room. Elvis had never wanted anything more but needed to make sure Georgie was totally sure first.

As soon as the couple had reached Georgie's room, clothes started coming off and thrown in all directions. They were both very passionate lovers and were excited to finally get the chance to show each other how they felt. Over the course of the night they became intimate 3 times, neither wanting their love making to ever finish.

When Georgie awoke in the morning her body still felt like it was on fire. Parts of her body still tingling from Elvis's touches, marks and kisses all over her. He may not have been that good with previous relationships but he certainly knew how to worship her body. Flashbacks from the night before started to fill in the missing jigsaw puzzle pieces which alcohol had clouded over. Elvis over her, under her and behind her.

Georgie could feel the warmth of Elvis's body lying next to her, spooning her and the feel of his morning glory against her back which only made more jigsaw pieces come together. Georgie had never had a man make her feel the way Elvis had last night. He had done everything possible to make sure she was enjoying it and had certainly ticked all her boxes. Their chemistry was amazing and to say that Georgie had woken up beaming was a massive understatement. Georgie allowed herself to open her eyes and turn her head slightly to the side to catch a glimpse of Elvis's olive complexion. 'Morning beautiful' made her jump out of her skin. Elvis's voice was all husky from the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time. 'I could just lay here and watch you all day' said Elvis. Georgie didn't quite know what to say to that and just blushed a little. Elvis didn't want Georgie to feel uncomfortable over their bedroom antics last night, but he needed her to know this wasn't just a one night stand for him. Elvis put his arm around Georgie and moved her gently so she was facing him. 'Georgie, I just want you to know that last night was amazing for me and I hope it was for you as well. I can't explain the connection I feel towards you. I think it's too deep to put into words, but what i do know is that I've never even come close to feeling the way I do about you before. I hope that's not to mushy for you but I need you to know how I feel. I can't lose you'.

'How's it going to work Elvis?' came Georgie's quiet reply after a few seconds of absorbing Elvis's words. 'We both work miles away from each other and that's just when we're in the same country. What about all the tours? We'll never see each other' Georgie's mood from the night before was short lived as she was brought back to reality. She needed to be realistic. To think with her head and not her heart. 'We'll make it work, I promise. I love you Georgie' came Elvis's words which almost melted Georgie's heart. Georgie knew she needed to say it back, and with their love for each other declared they both went back to showing each other with their bodies...

 **Song credit: Chance the Rapper- May I have this dance?**

 ***Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I love you more than your mother**

The first couple of weeks of Elvis and Georgie dating went super fast. They didn't see each other during the weeks due to Georgie working up in Manchester and Elvis in London, but Georgie would get the train down to London on a Friday night, where Elvis would pick her up and they'd spend the weekend together in their blissful bubble. Mainly in bed, but also leaving the house for fresh air, food and trips to the gym. They both liked to stay fit for their jobs so Georgie had joined Elvis's gym. It was as though they had always been together.

Elvis and Georgie were sitting in the lounge one Saturday night with a Chinese takeaway, making small talk whilst watching a film together. They were totally natural around each other. Elvis was enjoying the quietness. 'Elvis' came Georgie's voice 'This house must cost you a fortune?'. Elvis laughed a little at Georgie's question. 'And that Miss Lane is why I love you. Straight to the point'. Georgie laughed back. She wasn't being rude, she knew Elvis made good money working for special forces but this was a 3 story town house in London. 'This was my grandmothers house. She died when she was 85. Left it to me', came Elvis's explanation. 'I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know' came Georgie's apology. 'Don't be silly, I like talking about her. We were really close. She would have loved you. She died from lung cancer a few years ago, and to be honest when she did go, it was a relief not to have to see her in pain anymore' came Elvis's heartfelt words. It was lovely to see Elvis's sensitive side and Georgie couldn't help but throw her arms around him.

Georgie and Elvis said goodbye to each other at the train station on the Sunday afternoon, another weekend been and gone. Neither wanted to say goodbye for another week, and every weekend it was getting harder and harder for them. 'So' spoke Georgie 'My parents and sisters are desperate to meet you. How do you feel about coming up to Manchester next weekend?'. Elvis thought for a minute. He'd never been introduced to a girls parents before and couldn't deny that the thought scared him to death. Georgie noticed Elvis's uncomfortable reaction to her question and said 'Sorry- too early'. Elvis could have kicked himself when he saw the hurt on Georgie's face. 'No, not to early. It's just I've never been introduced to a girls parents before. What do I say?' spoke Elvis. 'Just be yourself. They'll love you' said Georgie, and with that she threw her arms around Elvis for a big hug before she had to leave for her train home.

Elvis decided to drive up to Manchester, rather than getting the train the following weekend, so he could stop off and get some bits on the way. Georgie told him not to bring anything but he had remembered from previous conversations with Georgie that her dad liked red wine. Elvis picked up an expensive bottle of merlot for Max, a big bunch of flowers for Grace, a bottle of Georgie's favourite perfume for her, and some chocolates for Georgie's sisters. Elvis had already booked himself a hotel room for the evening as he didn't want to presume that Georgie's parents would allow him to stay there. When Elvis had told Georgie that, she'd just laughed and said 'We're not nuns you know'.

To say Elvis was nervous when he arrived at the Lane household would be an understatement. He was absolutely bricking it. Georgie must have noticed him arrive as she came straight to the front door to greet him. 'Mum, Dad, come meet Elvis' shouted Georgie in the direction of the kitchen. A pretty lady with short brown hair came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face gesturing for Elvis to come in. 'Come in love. Georgie come out of the way of the door, let him in' came Grace's kind voice. Elvis offered his hand to Grace, which she ignored and embraced him in a big hug instead. Elvis seemed a little embarrassed by Grace's greeting at first but then recovered and said, 'It's lovely to meet you Mrs Lane'. 'Oh, call me Grace' came Georgie's mum's reply. By this time, Max and Georgie's sisters Marie and Lulu had made their way into the hallway to meet Elvis. They had all made him feel very welcome and relaxed, and it was easy to see where Georgie got her charm from. Elvis insisted staying at the hotel that night and thanked the Lane household for their hospitality. Elvis left for London the following afternoon after lunch out with Georgie. It was getting harder to say goodbye.

Over the next few weeks Elvis and Georgie had an incredible summer together. Seeing each other every weekend they could, with work keeping them away from each other during the week. When they were apart, they texted and called each other every day. Molly and Charles were thrilled that Elvis and Georgie were officially together, and Molly had a blast planning double dates for them to all go on.

After 6 weeks of dating it all got too much for Elvis one day. He was tired of spending so much time away from his girlfriend. He was at work and just needed to see Georgie, so without telling her he left work early and took the long drive up to Manchester. He was listening to one of Georgie's favourite songs in his car- hear you calling by Birdy and as the lyrics played out _'Are you there watching if I'm lying awake? Thinking of you?'_ Elvis knew straight away how he was going to surprise Georgie.

It was late at night and Georgie was upstairs in bed reading a magazine with the TV on in the background. She was getting concerned about Elvis, as she hadn't heard from him for a couple of hours, but knew she needed to get some sleep for work, so text him good night and told him to call her when he had a chance. As Georgie was drifting off to sleep, she heard something going on outside her bedroom window. At first she thought it was a bird, but then it got a little louder and the window started to open. Georgie thought at first it must have been a burglar, so she got the nearest weapon to her which was a rolled up copy of Heat magazine. Luckily for Georgie it wasn't a burglar, just Elvis wearing a hoodie and scaring the crap out of her. 'What the fuck are you doing here Elvis? It's Wednesday', said Georgie. 'Shhhh' came Elvis's reply 'You'll wake your parents'. After a few seconds of silence between them Elvis said 'I miss you Georgie, really fucking miss you. 2 days just isn't enough'. Georgie had never seen Elvis look so sad before and knew she needed to say something. 'I know- it's shit, but I'd prefer to see you for 2 days then not at all. Wouldn't you?' Georgie was getting scared at this point, and started to think that maybe Elvis had come to her house to break things off. 'Are you breaking up with me?' came the words Georgie didn't want to say. The look on Elvis's face at her words was heartbreaking. 'Christ, no Georgie. Not at all. Quite the opposite. I've come here cause I needed to see you. I couldn't be apart from you any longer' and with that the couple came together on Georgie's bed.

They woke up in the morning to Georgie's work alarm, with arms and legs tangled in white bed sheets. Right on queue, Grace walked in with Georgie's usual morning brew. 'Oh sorry!' announced Grace, embarrassed from walking in on a half naked Elvis. 'I didn't realise you were staying last night. Would you like a brew love?' came Graces words once she had gotten over her embarrassment. 'Yes please, that would be great' came Elvis's cheery tone. Before Grace left the room she turned round to Elvis and Georgie and whispered 'I'd get some clothes on, the both of you. You know what your dads like. He knows it goes on, his got 3 daughters of his own, but he doesn't need to see his daughter and her boyfriend half naked' and with Grace's words, Georgie pretended to stick 2 fingers down her throat and be sick. They all smirked and Grace left the room. She appeared with Elvis's tea a few minutes later, having a little chat with Elvis whilst Georgie was in the shower. As Grace went to leave the room she turned round to Elvis, winked and said 'Oh next time Elvis, just use the front door. No need to go all special forces on us. I'm quite fond of our drain pipes'. Elvis laughed at Grace's humour. He knew where Georgie got it from, and took note to be quieter next time.

Elvis got on so well with Georgie's family and thought it was about time he introduced her to his. He'd told Georgie to keep the weekend free and had the perfect way to whisk her away. His friend had just put in for his pilots license and needed some more air time before he could qualify, so what a perfect opportunity it was for them all. Elvis's family loved Georgie right from the start. His mum taking Georgie under her arm straight away and showing her to the kitchen. Elvis's mum was a keen cook and couldn't wait to show Georgie how they made pasta from scratch. Elvis could tell his mum was thrilled to have a new addition to the family, as he thought she'd probably written him off as gay years ago. On the journey back to Manchester, Elvis said to Georgie 'So, you seemed to get on well with my mum'. Georgie faced Elvis and smiled 'Yeah she's lovely, really welcoming'. Elvis couldn't resist saying 'Think she's just glad I'm not gay' and with that Georgie slapped Elvis on the arm. Both laughing at his joke.

The radio was on in the background of the helicopter and Elvis had to smile when may I have this dance? came on. He turned around to look at Georgie, and they both smiled as they remembered their first dance together at Molly and Charles's wedding. As the lyrics _'I love you more than your mother, more than you love yourself'_ played out, Elvis knew he loved Georgie more than anything in the world.

 **Song credits:**

 **Chance The Rapper- May I have this dance?**

 **Birdy- Hear you calling**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: This can't be love if it hurts so much**

The summer flew by. Between working and seeing each other as and when they could, they were both shattered and it was taking its toll on the couple. Elvis would come up to Manchester every other weekend, and stay at the Lane household so Georgie didn't have to do all the travelling. He was due to drive up to Manchester this evening after finishing work for the week to meet up with Georgie and the 2 section lads. They were all off out for the evening for a big drinking session. Elvis wasn't in the best of moods but he needed to make an effort. He'd been told at the beginning of the week that he would be leaving for The Ukraine in a weeks time, and probably wouldn't be back until Christmas. Georgie had been told the week before that 2 section would be off to Syria on a humanitarian mission, and would likely not be returning until the new year, so between them it hadn't been a good couple of weeks. To be fair, they were lucky they had managed to have as much time together as they had and they both knew that, but going away now almost made that harder for them to come to terms with. They both loved their jobs and were professionals so knew they would make it work, but they knew it wasn't going to be easy.

As Georgie sat at her dressing table getting ready for the evening, she couldn't get Syria out of her head. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared about going. She'd seen lots of things on the news about Syria lately and it didn't look like a nice place to be. Her parents weren't exactly thrilled about it either. As she sat at her dressing table, curling her hair for the night ahead, she started to think about Elvis and how hard it was going to be spending 4 months away from him, and her first Christmas away from her family. She knew what the job entailed when she first signed up, but now it was happening she couldn't quite get her head around it. Georgie had one of her favourite songs playing in the background, hear you calling by Birdy and as the lyrics ' _Oh my beautiful summer, how the winter makes me wonder'_ played, she now knew those words had a deeper meaning for her.

Georgie met the guys at Tiger Tiger. Elvis was due to meet them later in the evening once he'd arrived in Manchester. The evening started with a round of shots and beers. Georgie knew the guys were heavy drinkers so she needed to pace herself. After a few more drinks, they headed to one of the karaoke booths. Fingers and Monk blasted out the Manchester karaoke classic 'Wonderwall' having everyone in stitches. Up next was Brains and Georgie with their rendition of Gun's 'N' Roses- Knockin' on heavens door.

It was at this point that Elvis turned up. As soon as he walked into the club he spotted his girlfriend straight away, as though they were magnets. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw Georgie and Brains rocking out to Guns 'N' Roses. Elvis laughed at first seeing this care free side of Georgie. She didn't usually drink. Air guitar in full swing and arms around each other as they sang their hearts out actually made Elvis feel a little jealous. No one had noticed Elvis walk into the club, so he took that time to observe them a bit more. Elvis wasn't the usual jealous type but the past week had been a real head fuck for him.

Elvis knew from fairly early in the night that he was never going to catch up with the others. They'd had 3 hours more drinking time then him so he just decided to have a few and watch out for Georgie. Elvis was feeling a little annoyed that Georgie was acting as though nothing was wrong. Just a couple of nights ago she was on the phone to him crying about their upcoming separation and here she was tonight acting as though nothing had happened. Elvis knew it was the alcohol but he was still hurt. Between that and all the attention she was getting from her male colleagues, Elvis was just about ready to end the night. 'Shall we make a move then George?' came Elvis's voice. At first Georgie just looked up at him surprised, 'What now?' came her reply. Elvis thought about his reply. 'Yes if that's ok with you? I'd like to spend some time with you if that's possible?' came Elvis's sarcastic reply. Georgie just stared up at Elvis for a few seconds looking pissed off. Remaining eye contact with Elvis, she said to the others, 'Sorry guys but we're going to head off. It's been a long week' and with that she hugged the lads and walked out of the club. Elvis followed after her, once he'd said his goodbyes. 'What the fuck was that?' came Georgie's question as soon as Elvis had gotten outside. Elvis knew Georgie was cross and had every right to be. 'I'm sorry George. I'm not usually the jealous type. This is all new to me but you've been all over them ALL night. I came to see you' said Elvis. 'Their my friends. My work colleagues. Of course we're close but that's as far as it goes. Their like the brothers I never had. Please don't over think this Elvis'. Elvis could hear the hurt in Georgie's voice. 'I'm so sorry Georgie. I don't know what I was thinking. This whole week has been a complete head fuck for me. I don't know how I'm gonna cope being away from you for so long', said Elvis. 'It's not just you that's feeling that way Elvis...I think we should spend tonight apart' came Georgie's words like a knife to his heart. 'Please' spoke Elvis but he was too late. Georgie was already getting into a cab. 'I'll speak to you tomorrow' came Georgie's words, and with that she slammed the door shut and her cab drove off, leaving Elvis standing on the pavement, wondering how everything had changed so quickly.

Georgie cried the whole journey home. She knew they were due their first argument. Every couple had them. No one was perfect, but she wanted them to spend their last week together, happy and not arguing. Once Georgie arrived home, she striped herself naked, got into her pyjamas, pulled the duvet up to her neck and cried whilst listening to one of her favourite artists- Birdy. Wild horses started to play through her ear phones and as Georgie laid in bed listening, she couldn't believe how relevant the lyrics were. _'This can't be love if it hurts so much. I need to let go'._ She couldn't understand why Elvis had acted like that tonight. She'd never seen a jealous side of him before but then love does strange things to people.

It took Georgie a long time to fall asleep that night. Worrying about where Elvis was sleeping and how he was after their first argument. She drifted off just after 3am but it was an unsettled night. Georgie awoke to the door bell ringing and she could hear people talking downstairs. She lifted her head from her pillow to look at the time on her phone. 9am. Too early for a weekend thought Georgie. She noticed there were no texts or calls from Elvis on her phone.

After a few minutes there was a little knock on Georgie's bedroom door, and she could hear the door open slightly. When she looked up from her pillow, she could see Elvis's head poking through the gap. Georgie was relieved to see him but then remembered their argument from last night and went back to laying down. 'Didn't fancy the window this time then?' spoke Georgie. Elvis smiled a little, glad that Georgie was speaking to him. 'Can I come in?' spoke Elvis. Georgie pretended to think about it for a few seconds and said 'Sure, but I don't want to argue'. Elvis was relieved with that. He didn't ever want to argue with Georgie again. Elvis striped himself of all his clothes except his Calvin Kleins, and got into bed beside Georgie, spooning her. She was lovely and warm. Elvis whispered sorry into Georgie's hair. 'I've already forgotten about it' whispered Georgie back and all was well in the world again.

Georgie and Elvis's last week together went fast. They'd both taken some leave from work and had decided to spend it down in London, at Elvis's house so it was just the 2 of them. On the morning of Elvis's departure, he sat up in bed watching Georgie sleep, absorbing this blissful moment into his mind ready to take with him. He knew he'd think back to this moment on a day in Ukraine when he was feeling low and missing her. Elvis had put the music channels on in the background and he smiled to himself when Ed Sheeran's, thinking out loud came on, taking him right back to the very start. As Elvis sat there listening to the lyrics _'Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks'._ Elvis began to feel sad about their temporary upcoming separation. Once Georgie had woken up, the couple took a shower together and got ready for what would be one of the hardest days of their lives. Elvis had said to Georgie she could borrow his car, so she could drive back up to Manchester rather then getting the train. As the couple stood outside Elvis's house, waiting to say their goodbyes, Elvis remembered he had something to give to Georgie. With neither of them saying anything, Elvis pulled out a freshly cut key from his jacket pocket and presented it to Georgie. 'I want you to have this. Whenever you're feeling like you want some time to yourself, or if you're missing us or just want to get out of Manchester, come here and just know that everything will be ok', and with Elvis's words and kind gesture, tears started to stream down Georgie's face. They both threw their arms around each other and said their goodbyes, knowing this would be the last time they would see each other properly for at least 4 months. 'Feel free to fill the place with your girly shit' said Elvis on a lighter note. Georgie laughed and said 'I've only got a week until I leave. I might have to work on that when I get back', and with that they kissed and reluctantly walked away from one another with promises they would text, call and Skype every day they could.

 **Song credits:**

 **Birdy- Hear you calling**

 **Birdy- Wild Horses**

 **Ed Sheeran- Thinking out loud**

 ***Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep them coming to help inspire me***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Every time that I say goodbye**

The week leading up to Georgie's departure felt like the slowest week ever. After saying her goodbyes to Elvis, she drove back up to Manchester in his car. It felt like she'd cried for most of the journey home and she was just glad she was leaving too. She'd spent the last few days with her sisters and mum. Mainly watching movies and trashy tv programmes but also for coffee and lunches out. As Georgie wasn't going to be home for Christmas this year, the whole family had decided on having an early Christmas Day yesterday. Max and Grace had cooked a lovely turkey dinner with all the trimmings and they'd all exchanged gifts. It had felt strange celebrating Christmas in September but they were all just glad to spend some quality time together. Like with every family Christmas, the day had ended with an argument over who had cheated at monopoly.

Since Elvis had left, Georgie had managed to have 2 short phone conversations with him and their first Skype call. The signal wasn't great but it was better than not seeing him at all. Elvis couldn't say much about his mission as it was classified information, and it was probably just aswell Georgie didn't know the details.

Georgie was due to go out for drinks with the 2 section guys tonight. It had become normal procedure that they would all go out a couple of days before a tour to get reconnected again. Even the captain was going along, so Georgie couldn't really say no, even though she didn't really feel like going out.

It ended up being a good night but Georgie still wasn't feeling herself. It was as though a piece of her was missing, and she knew exactly who that piece was. She made her excuses and left early. As Georgie climbed into bed, she checked her phone and to her surprise had received a text from Elvis, just apologising that he hadn't been in contact today and saying night and that he missed and loved her. Georgie was gutted that she had missed his text but text back anyway, saying she loved and missed him so much.

As Georgie sat in bed that evening unwinding to one of her favourite songs she listened to the lyrics _'Every night when the sun goes down, and I'm left in this lonely town...Every time that I say goodbye,_

 _Every night when I close my eyes'._ She couldn't help but let her tears fall. She missed Elvis so bloody much. Even though they'd only been together for a short time, she couldn't remember her life without him. There's was an intense and passionate relationship. What a lot of people could only dream of having. Even though she was in a big city like Manchester, she couldn't believe how alone she felt tonight. With that thought Georgie closed her eyes tightly shut and begged for sleep to take over.

The following day Georgie said goodbye to her family ready for the Syrian mission. The Lane household was running high with emotions with 4 crying females. Max wasn't quite sure where to put himself. He was going to miss Georgie like crazy aswell, but he understood she needed to do this for herself, even though he wasn't keen on Georgie's chosen career path.

The journey into Syria was scary for the team. Even though they were only there on a humanitarian mission, they could tell straight away that they weren't welcome by a lot of people. The 2 section guys were there mainly to guard the refugee camp along with the Syrian army, but Georgie had also used her time back in Manchester to train the guys in basic first aid treatments, so she could get on with the more tricky patients. She knew right from the start she was going to be in high demand and probably wouldn't have the best facilities. After all the bad publicity Syria was getting on the news, Georgie knew they weren't going to be overrun with medical volunteers, but she would try her very best to help as many people as she could.

The first few weeks of the mission flew by. As Georgie had guessed, she had been overrun with patients. Working 12 hour shifts every day including weekends, with hardly any breaks and in the 34 degree heat. During her time in Syria she hadn't had much time to speak to Elvis. Quick texts here and there and missed calls from each other made it difficult to properly catch up, but they had managed to have a Skype call last night which was amazing. Seeing Elvis's cheeky face again had given her the boost she needed and had really cheered her up. Elvis was due to fly home soon, and he was gutted she wouldn't be joining him for a few weeks yet. They had a big job to do in Syria and Georgie knew just how many people needed her help. She couldn't leave yet.

Elvis returned to the UK a couple of weeks later. It felt strange and cold being in his house without Georgie, and he knew straight away that he didn't want to waste anymore time. He wanted everything with Georgie, which was a foreign feeling for him. He'd never been in a proper relationship before, the thought always scaring him, but with Georgie he wanted more. Elvis decided to put on some of Georgie's favourite tunes to make himself feel closer to her, and as he sat in his armchair listening to the lyrics _'How the winter makes me wonder where you've gone' he_ thought back to happier times, and knew just what he wanted to do.

It took Elvis three hours to choose the perfect ring. He'd gone from jewellers to jewellers but wouldn't settle until he'd found the perfect one. He couldn't wait for Georgie to come home, so he could give her his late Christmas present, but first he needed to take the trip up to Manchester to collect his car and ask Georgie's parents a very important question. Elvis was very old fashioned and traditional when it came to things like this. He liked everything to be done properly and this would be no exception.

Georgie's parents couldn't contain their excitement over Elvis's news. They were both touched that Elvis had come up to Manchester to ask them personally and promised not to say anything to Marie or Lulu as once they find out, Georgie would know to. Elvis ended up spending the weekend with the Lane family, sleeping in Georgie's room. It was just what he needed to pick himself up again. It was always hard coming back from tours and re-adjusting to civilian life again, but now he felt closer to Georgie again and knew it was time to go back down south.

Georgie returned home on the 2nd January. Exactly 1 year after she met Elvis for the first time. Neither of them knowing at the time how much meeting each other would change their lives forever. Neither of them looking for anything serious, but sometimes fate has a habit of knowing what you need before you do...

 **Song credit: Birdy- Hear you calling**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Message in a bottle**

When Georgie arrived back at the barracks, Elvis was waiting for her much to her surprise. He had the biggest grin on his face and she ran over to him, jumping into his open arms. Georgie hadn't realised quite how much she'd missed him and her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry that she was finally home. 'You said you'd meet me at my parents?' came Georgie's first words to him. 'What and leave you to make your own way home? No way' came Elvis's. 'I couldn't wait another minute to see you' said Elvis. Georgie gave Elvis the biggest kiss, both forgetting they were still standing in the middle of the barracks. There were plenty of wolf whistles and cat calls from the guys and comments like 'get a room' and 'you stallion'. Elvis and Georgie both laughed and stuck their middle fingers up at the guys. They couldn't care less.

Elvis really wanted to be selfish and just take Georgie straight back to London, so it could just be the two of them but he knew he couldn't do that. Georgie's parents had been so good to him whilst she'd been away, and he knew how much they'd missed her aswell. They ended up spending the first couple of days at the Lane household. Georgie's family reminded Elvis of his own, and he began to feel a little sad that he didn't get to see them half as much as he wanted to, but that's what happens when you have a job that takes you all over the world. Grace and Max had become Elvis's second family over the past few months and he couldn't wait any longer to make it official.

Georgie's family were in on the proposal and had helped Elvis set it up, so once Georgie had settled back into home life and gotten over her jet lag, Elvis knew there was no better time than the present. He'd suggested that the two of them walk into town and get some lunch, and had taken her the scenic route through the park. As they had walked past the boating lake, Elvis pointed out to Georgie that there was a message in a bottle floating by the edge of the lake. At first Georgie didn't look bothered by it and certainly wasn't keen to pick it up but after a little encouragement from Elvis she fished it out of the water. Elvis studied her face carefully as she read his note but she wasn't giving anything away. 'Turn around' she said. 'Pen?'. Elvis had come prepared and handed her a pen. He could feel Georgie writing something on the piece of paper on his back and laughed a little to himself. As Elvis turned around and said 'Well, what do you think then?', Georgie launched the bottle back into the boating lake. Unfortunately for Elvis, this time it landed in the middle of the lake. Georgie gave Elvis the most smug smile and said 'You'll never know' and walked off. At first Elvis couldn't believe what she'd just done, but then quickly saw the funny side of it. Luckily for him there was a guy in his boat on the lake, so he asked him if he'd mind fetching the bottle for him. The reply Georgie had written was 'Yes, but where's the ring?'.

Elvis looked around for Georgie and spotted her sitting on a bench a few metres up from the lake watching Elvis's every move, laughing away. As Elvis reached her, he said 'Follow me, Miss Lane' and grabbed her hand. Georgie realised fairly early on that Elvis had planned this proposal down to the very last detail, as only a military man could do. Tucked just around the corner, under a pretty willow tree, was a picnic blanket and a wicker basket. Once the couple had sat down, Elvis opened the hamper and took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Georgie went to open her mouth to say something but Elvis put his hand up to stop her. 'For once Georgie, please just let me do the talking...'

'When I walked into work and saw you for the first time, you left me speechless, which really doesn't happen a lot' Elvis scrunched his face up and laughed a little at his comment. 'I was awestruck by your beauty and personality. I was never looking for anything serious, but I knew right from that very first moment that I'd found someone special. I was amazed to find a woman who shared the same passion as me, and I knew straight away that I'd found something special in you. I think I first realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when we were in Afghanistan, of all places. I knew then that I would do anything to keep you safe. Before I met you I just lived for my job. When I was home I would count down the days until I was next due on tour, but since you've come into my life, I count down the days when I am on tour until we can be together again. I love and respect just how seriously you take your job and how you want to make the world a better place. You make me want to be a better person. We're like fire and ice. I'm the killing machine, and you're the healer, but together we are the perfect match, and I'm hoping you'll let me spend the rest of our lives showing you just how perfect we are together. So, what do you say Georgie? Will you marry me?', and with Elvis's question hanging in the air, he pulled out a velvet box from his jacket pocket and presented Georgie with a very sparkly platinum diamond ring. Georgie had tears running down her face. She'd never heard Elvis speak so affectionately before. Sure she knew Elvis loved and cared for her. Everyone could see that, but she never thought Elvis would be the marrying kind. Before she could overthink it anymore, Georgie said excitedly 'Yes, of course I'd love to marry you' and pulled Elvis in for a big kiss. Once the couple had consumed their champagne and got over their excitement a little, Elvis announced that they needed to leave otherwise they'd be late for lunch. Elvis had arranged for them to meet Georgie's parents and sisters for a celebratory lunch at Manchester House. 'How did you know I was going to say yes?' joked Georgie. 'I just knew you couldn't resist my charm' joked Elvis back. The couple walked hand in hand to the restaurant with Georgie admiring her engagement ring. 'Did my parents know about this then?' came Georgie's question after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence. 'Yeah, I came to ask for their permission when you were away' spoke Elvis. 'Awww how very traditional of you' joked Georgie. 'How the hell have my sisters kept quiet about this?' came Georgie's second question. 'They don't know. We couldn't risk Marie finding out, knowing how close you two are. We thought you'd like to tell them yourself when we get to the restaurant?'. Georgie smiled at the thought of telling her sisters their big news.

The lunch ended up being a boozy affair with lots of champagne consumed. Marie and Lulu were very excited about the news and had already made themselves bridesmaids. Elvis and Georgie had both decided they wanted a quickish wedding, ideally before they both went away again, so wedding planning would be starting straight away.

 **Song credit: The Police- Message in a bottle**

 **Thank you for all your reviews so far. It would appear that this story isn't showing on the Our Girl archive, so if anyone has any suggestions on how I can get it seen better, please send them over x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Go your own way**

Georgie and Elvis arranged their big day for six weeks after their engagement. For some people it may seem to soon, but for them they knew there was no point in waiting any longer. They had decided on Hallé St Peter's, which was a stunning, grade II listed church and wedding venue in Georgie's hometown. Luckily for them, a cancellation had come up for a Friday and they had snatched it up straight away. Both Georgie and Elvis's families were super excited and some of Elvis's family were even flying over from Italy especially. Charles was to be Elvis's best man and Georgie was having her sisters as bridesmaids. Molly was due to return from her latest tour, a couple of days before the big day. Typical Molly thought Georgie.

Elvis had creeped through Georgie's bedroom window two nights before their wedding day, hoping not to be spotted or heard by Georgie's family, but needing to see his fiancé one last time before their big day. He was only planning on staying a couple of hours, but ended up staying all night and having to do the walk of shame through the Lane household the following morning. Grace and Max couldn't wait until the couple properly moved out, so they didn't have to hear their loud bedroom antics anymore.

Elvis's parents had rented the bridal suite at a local hotel for the couple, and this is where Georgie spent the morning of her wedding day getting ready, surrounded by her family. Once she had changed into her lacey, ivory dress and had her make up and hair done, Georgie made her way down to the wedding car which took them to Hallé St Peters.

Once Georgie, Max, Marie and Lulu had arrived at the venue, they were greeted by both Georgie and Elvis's family and friends. There was no sign of Charles or Molly, but she assumed they were with Elvis inside. After waiting around for a while, Georgie started to get worried and sent her dad to find out what was happening. When Max returned he said Elvis was just running late and not to worry, but Georgie knew straight away that something was wrong as Elvis never ran late. He was an army man through and through.

After what seemed like hours, Charles finally showed up at the church looking concerned. Georgie stood up as soon as she saw him. 'What's happened Charles? Where is he?'. Charles looked very uncomfortable at Georgie's question. 'I'm really sorry Georgie. He said he can't do it'. It took Georgie a few minutes to comprehend what Charles had just said, and then she just fell into the arms of her dad, sobbing away. In the background she could just hear Marie shouting at Charles 'What the fuck!? What do you mean his not coming? He can't just stand her up. It's their wedding day for christ sake'.

Georgie left the church straight away, not wanting to face any of her friends and family. She spent the new week in bed, only leaving for toilet trips. Grace would pop in every now and again to bring her food and drinks, and encourage her to take showers, but she wasn't really eating and refused to leave her bed. Everyone was getting concerned about her. Grace didn't want to ask Georgie if she'd heard anything from Elvis, but she really wanted to ask what had happened. Everyone knew Elvis was totally in love with Georgie and none of it made any sense. Grace decided to leave that chat to another day.

It took Georgie two weeks to leave the house. At first she would just lay in bed asking herself over and over again why he hadn't turned up. He'd asked her to marry him. It was his idea to have a quick wedding. None of it made any sense. Then she went into denial. This can't be happening she thought over and over again. Elvis is my life. My future. This can't be real. She thought about texting or calling him but she didn't want to be the one to make the first call. Then came the anger. Georgie was very angry. How could he do this to me? she thought. After two weeks of mopping around the house, she got up one day, went into Marie's room and said she needed a night out. At first Marie was confused. Grace had told them all to give Georgie some space so she hadn't really seen her much. 'Georgie, do you want to talk about this?' came Marie's reply. 'No Marie, I do not want to talk about it. It's all I've thought about for two weeks and I'm going insane. I've sat in my room and cried for two weeks over someone who I thought loved me. Well, it turns out he didn't and you know what!? I don't want to waste anymore time thinking about that wanker. So, are you coming out or not?' said Georgie. Marie knew Georgie was a survivor. She replied 'Hell yeah. Let's do this, but first Georgie, you REALLY need a shower'. Both girls laughed and Georgie went off to use the bathroom.

Georgie belted out Fleetwood Mac's, Go your own way in the shower. _'Loving you is it the right thing to do? How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world. How can I, when you won't take it from me. You can go your own way, GO YOUR OWN WAY. You can call it another lonely day. You can go your own way, GO YOUR OWN WAY.'_ Georgie sang the lyrics at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear, meaning every word. Once both girls were ready, they made their way into town and decided to go to Tiger Tiger. They'd arranged to meet some friends there, but no one dared ask anything about Elvis. They knew she needed this night out. The girls hired one of the karaoke booths and Georgie decided on singing CeeLo Green's, Fuck you. _'Although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best, with a FUCK YOU'._ Georgie belted out the lyrics, making the girls including Georgie laugh out loud. Later on in the evening as the girls got their groove on to Jason Derulo's, Ridin solo on the dance floor, Georgie knew this night out was exactly what she needed and that she would be ok.

Georgie decided to pay her boss a visit the following day at work. He had texted her a few times over the past couple of weeks, apologising for everything and saying he hated being the one in the middle, and to call if she needed anything. She knew it wasn't Charles's fault it had all gone to shit. To be fair to him, he had tried to warn her off of Elvis right from the start and now she could see why. She'd also had many texts and missed calls from Molly, asking her to meet for coffee which she had just ignored. She didn't blame Charles or Molly for what had happened and didn't want their pity. When Georgie arrived at the barracks for her meeting with the boss, Fingers, Monk and Brain's spotted Georgie straight away and ran over to her. As soon as they approached her, Georgie put up her hand to silence them. 'I don't want to hear it guys. I'm over that prick and don't ever want to hear his name again, ok?'. The guys just nodded, not really knowing what to say to her anyway. When Georgie arrived at the boss's office, she was keen to keep their conversation on a purely professional level. She wanted to return to work straight away and go on tour as was already planned. Charles tried to persuade Georgie to take some more time off to get her head straight, before going on tour again, which Georgie refused. She would be starting back tomorrow and leaving for Syria on Friday as was previously arranged. Just as Georgie went to leave Charles's office he said 'I know you don't want to talk about it Georgie, but you should call him. A lot has happened'. Elvis had sworn Charles to secrecy but he couldn't not say anything to Georgie. Georgie composed herself, turned around to Charles, smiled and said 'I don't ever want to speak to him again, and I trust he won't need to be coming up here anymore' and with her words hanging in the air, she walked out of Charles office with her head held up high.

Georgie left for Syria that weekend. This time being requested by the Syrian army to help them with a mission. She was looking forward to having something else to think about.

 **Song credits: Fleetwood Mac- Go your own way**

 **CeeLo Green- Fuck you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Memories lie**

Georgie ended up being out in Syria for 6 weeks, and it turns out it was just what she needed to help her heart start to heal. She hadn't heard anything from Elvis, and she hadn't contacted him, neither was she planning to. She loved Elvis beyond words but she would never forgive him for what he did to her, and she certainly didn't want to listen to his excuses. So that was that. Both as stubborn as each other.

Georgie arrived home to a very excited and emotional family, all relieved that she seemed to be in a better place then when she left. They had dinner and drinks out that evening. After a few to many drinks, Grace asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. 'So love, have you heard from Elvis at all? Was he on the tour?'. Georgie's family would certainly never forgive Elvis for what he had done to Georgie, but they needed to know why he hadn't turned up on their wedding day. 'No mum I haven't, neither do I plan on hearing from him. What's done is done. His loss. Time to move on', answered Georgie making sure no more questions would be asked. She had been left shattered over the break up and didn't want to keep reliving it just when she was getting better. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, Georgie stood up and said 'If you don't mind I'm going to go home now. I feel shattered and just want my bed. Thank you for dinner'. Georgie quickly grabbed her bag and coat, needing to make her excuses to leave before she started crying in front of her family.

On the walk home, Georgie decided to put her headphones in and listen to some music, but every song that came on seemed to remind her of Elvis. ' _Memories lie, there's no such thing as a perfect life. Oh my beautiful lover, we were perfect for each other'._ Georgie had to fight back the tears and change the song, but then another came on ' _I've been restless cause you disappeared and that's all that's missing...I will survive and be the one whose stronger...I will move on and you should know I mean it'._ Georgie had had enough of listening to songs that reminded her of her ex fiancé, so pulled the ear phones out of her ears and chucked her phone on the pavement in frustration. Since she'd gotten back to the UK, it seemed that every little thing was reminding her of Elvis and she couldn't cope anymore. Georgie composed herself a little, picked up her phone from the pavement and continued to walk home. As soon as she got home, she changed into her pyjamas, got into bed, pulled the covers up over her face and begged for sleep to take over. Tomorrow was a new day.

Over the next few weeks Georgie just felt like she was existing. Not really enjoying life. Just counting down the days and weeks until her next tour. She hadn't remembered feeling this way before she'd met Elvis, and she knew she had to get back there, but was just taking one day at a time. Marie was going out with some friends that evening and had insisted that Georgie go with them. Georgie wasn't keen on being the tag along sister, but Marie wasn't taking no for an answer. She had said that there would be some 'nice' guys there and that the best way to get over Elvis was to get under someone else. Georgie had laughed at Marie's comment, but she certainly wasn't ready to meet anyone else yet.

They met up with Marie's friends at The Laundrette restaurant bar. Georgie already knew a couple of the girls from working at the hospital. Marie had decided to sit Georgie opposite a guy called Jamie. It turned out that Jamie was a newly qualified Paediatrician at the local hospital, so they had loads to talk about. It was quite obvious from some of the comments that Marie was making that she was keen to get Georgie and Jamie together. In another life thought Georgie. It wasn't that Jamie wasn't a nice guy and he was certainly good looking and charming, but Georgie just wasn't looking for another relationship, and wasn't sure she'd ever be looking for one again. Georgie made sure to smile throughout the evening, putting on a front even though she felt her life was crumbling around her. After dinner she made her excuses to leave and said goodbye to everyone. As she was leaving the restaurant, Jamie ran after her saying he'd really like to see her again. Georgie explained that she wasn't looking for anything serious and that she'd just come out of a relationship. 'Can I just get your number then? Friends, I promise no funny business?' asked Jamie. Georgie thought about it for a few seconds and replied 'Sure. You can never have too many friends'.

Over the next few weeks Jamie and Georgie stayed in regular contact. Texting every few days. Jamie had asked Georgie if he could take her out for dinner a few times, saying he thought he could change her mind about future relationships. Georgie admired his persistence, just like Elvis had been, but she was due to go on tour again and didn't want any complications before she went. They compromised and Georgie agreed to go out for dinner with him once she returned.

This tour was a straight forward one. They went in, found who they were looking for and got straight back out again, without any casualties. It was a refreshing change, but Georgie always preferred her time away as it distracted her from her life back at home. She was back home within three weeks and didn't know what to do with herself. She decided this might be a good time to give Jamie a chance and finally agreed to meet him for dinner. They decided to keep it casual so met at Cabana's. The evening went well and Georgie realised she had far more in common with Jamie then she originally thought. They both chatted about their uni days, degrees and work at the hospital and Jamie was very interested in finding out why Georgie had decided to swap it for army life. They didn't leave the restaurant until after 11, neither realising how late it was. Georgie had been pleasantly surprised with how their evening had gone, and had actually really enjoyed Jamie's company. They both agreed they'd like to do it again.

As the weeks went by they saw more and more of each other, which was sometimes difficult with Jamie's long hours at the hospital and Georgie going away on tours, but they had made it work. Georgie would often spend her evenings and weekends when she was home, with Jamie at his apartment. Georgie's family got on really well with Jamie, and her nan was thrilled she was dating a doctor. Life was beginning to get better for Georgie, and she would often find herself smiling which she hadn't done for a long while.

After a year of dating, Jamie finally popped the question to Georgie. It was just the two of them at his apartment. He'd cooked them a steak dinner and for dessert had presented Georgie with a very sparkly ring and some red roses. At first Georgie didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. She hadn't told Jamie about her previous engagement and it was bringing back lots of memories for her. Once she'd managed to compose herself, she managed to squeak out a little yes, not really knowing if she actually meant to say it. Jamie was delighted with Georgie's answer, and after a kiss picked Georgie up and took her to his bedroom.

The following weekend, after the newly engaged couple had celebrated their news with their families, Georgie packed her bags to go on her next mission to Kenya. Jamie was becoming more and more concerned about Georgie's job and safety, and pleaded with her to think about leaving the army. Georgie said she'd think about it after this tour was over, but deep down in her heart knew she didn't want to.

Once 2 section had arrived in Kenya, they were told they had to wait at the army base for a couple of days before they could get started. Georgie and the guys were relieved they had some time to get over their jet lag. They spent their time playing cards and chilling in the sun. At night, Georgie would listen to songs on her phone, but they still seemed to remind her of happier times. _'I remember how we danced so close,_

 _I would stand on your feet. And the phone calls that would last all night'._ She hated that every little thing seemed to remind her of Elvis, even after all this time. _'It's not giving up, it's letting go, and moving to a better place'_. She knew she had to forget about him and put everything into her life with Jamie.

 **Song credits:**

 **Birdy- Hear you calling**

 **Birdy- Wild Horses**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- These days**

What a gorgeous day thought Elvis as he started his long drive to Hereford. He was due at the training centre later that morning, to help train some new recruits. He loved training and for the first time in a while was actually feeling pretty upbeat about the day ahead. He started banging his hands on the steering wheel, in time to the beat of the music, whilst singing along, _'I know you moved onto someone new. Hope life is beautiful. You were the life of me to find my truth. I just wanna say thank you. And I know it ain't pretty when our hearts get broke...'._ The lyrics of the song hit Elvis hard. He knew all about having a broken heart. The song instantly made him think of Georgie. Not that she was ever far from his mind. He'd found out by mistake a couple of months ago that she was with someone else. He wasn't surprised. He knew someone would snap her up quickly, and that he had no right to feel gutted about it. He'd been out for a drink with Charles and Molly, and Molly without thinking, had let it slip that her and Charles had to leave after the next drink, as they were meeting a friend and her new boyfriend. Elvis knew instantly from the look on Charles face, that the friend was Georgie. He'd begged the couple for more information but they said they'd already said too much, and left shortly after. At first, Elvis couldn't believe it. He knew Georgie would move on and find someone else, and he was happy for her. He only ever wanted the best for her, and that was why he had done what he'd done on their wedding day. He just didn't realise it would hurt so much.

The ringing of Elvis's phone through the Bluetooth in his car, distracted him from

his thoughts. It was his boss. 'Morning boss' answered Elvis. 'Morning Mr Harte. Unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to turn around. We've had some news from Kenya. A soldier from The British Army has been taken hostage and we need your support out there'. Elvis's heart sank at his boss's words as he knew just how serious this was, but at the same time the adrenaline kicked in and reminded Elvis why he loved his job so much. 'I'm turning around now boss. See you shortly', and with that Elvis turned his car around and drove straight back to London. He was due to have Laura that night, so phoned Debbie on the way back to say he wouldn't be able to, and wasn't sure how long he'd be gone for.

Once Elvis had arrived in Kenya with his team, they were all handed a classified information envelope each. As Elvis opened up his copy he froze. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then Spanner uttered the words Elvis was dreading. 'It's Georgie'. Elvis read the paperwork. Miss Georgie Lane, Manchester, United Kingdom. Elvis felt sick to his stomach as he read his ex fiancée's name and looked over her photo. Just when Elvis had digested the information, Charles walked on over 'What the hell are you doing here? It can't be you Elvis' muttered Charles angrily. 'Yeah, well it has to be me' came Elvis's reply. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence between the pair, Charles spoke again, 'Yeah, well you better not let her down this time' and walked away shaking his head. Elvis knew he had to do everything to keep his Georgie alive.

The first glimpse Elvis got of Georgie was when he poked his head over the wall of the compound they had managed to find. He could see she was being kept in a makeshift jail, but luckily he could see she was still alive, he just needed to get in there. As Elvis made his way into the compound, putting all his special forces skills to the test, he had some thinking time and began to wonder how Georgie would feel seeing him again. He knew she would have been through hell in here, so seeing him again wasn't going to be the happy reunion Elvis had always dreamed of, but he secretly hoped she would be a little happy about it.

That didn't happen. As Elvis got into the compound and got Georgie out of the jail, he saw that she was covered in blood and clinging to the lifeless body of an aid worker, who had also been reported as missing. The first proper glimpse they got of each other was when they were in the safety of the helicopter. Elvis had taken off his headgear and in return received an almighty slap around the face from his ex fiancé. He knew he deserved it but had to admit it bloody hurt. He knew from that moment on that Georgie wasn't going to forgive him easily. He needed to be patient and be there for her though this ordeal, and then hopefully one day she would hear him out and he could tell her about Laura.

Elvis attempted to speak to Georgie numerous times whilst they were on R&R, but every time he did, she would just walk away or ignore him. Elvis had to keep reminding himself that he deserved it, but knew he had to keep trying as she needed to know the truth about why he hadn't turned up on their wedding day. He knew now that he hadn't made the right decision on that day, but on the morning of their wedding, when Debbie had turned up at his house with a baby Laura, he'd had a mini breakdown and wasn't himself for a while after.

Whilst they were staying at the R&R hotel in Africa, Elvis once again, risked his life to save Georgie from getting shot on the beach by a rogue gunman. She was stuck in the middle of the beach, hiding behind a sun bed, whilst gun shots were being fired between the rogue gunman and the hotels security. Elvis's hero act had resulted in him getting injured and needing hospital care. Much to Elvis's delight, Georgie had come to the hospital to visit him. 'Only you could fall from that height, and come out of it with just bruises and a hairline fracture' Georgie had joked. Elvis knew just how lucky he had been, but was more happy about the fact that Georgie had made the effort to come to visit him at the hospital, and was actually speaking to him.

Once Elvis had been discharged from the hospital, he was told to go back to the hotel and rest. The remaining members of his team had been sent on another mission, so he had managed to bag the hotel room next to Georgie's. Georgie was due to return home the following day, so Elvis decided tonight was the night he would tell her about Laura. Much to Elvis's annoyance, that evening 2 section and Charles had decided to throw Elvis a 'welcome back' BBQ, where they ate and drank lots, and sang songs around a campfire. Neither Elvis or Georgie were particularly feeling it, but made an effort to join in. Georgie made her excuses to leave first, saying she had a headache, followed shortly by Elvis.

Once Georgie was back in her hotel room, and had freshened up, she went out onto her balcony to get some air. She jumped out of her skin when she heard Elvis's voice say 'Don't turn around. Just listen'. At first Georgie said it was 'creepy but totally him' that he'd bagged the room next to her, but in the end had actually listened to Elvis speak about why he hadn't shown up to their wedding and about baby Laura. Georgie was shocked to hear Elvis was now a father, and they both had tears in their eyes as Elvis was telling her all about Laura. Georgie really wanted to climb over the balcony and give Elvis the biggest hug, as she could see he was struggling, but then she thought back to how she'd been left feeling on their wedding day, and the weeks that followed and knew she couldn't give in that easily. Elvis had said that over the months and years, he'd punched out various messages to Georgie on his phone, but always deleted them before pressing send, deciding she deserved more then what Elvis could give her. 'Leaving you was the worst decision I've ever made and the hardest. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I do know your wrong when you say we're done. I don't think we're even close to being done. I'm still madly in love with you. If you change your mind you know where I am. Always', and with Elvis's words left hanging in the humid African air, he left his balcony and went into his hotel room, leaving Georgie outside, not knowing what to say or do.

After Elvis's confession to her earlier that night on the balcony, Georgie couldn't stop thinking about him. She now understood why he did what he did on their wedding day. She had always thought that maybe he'd just got scared and decided it was too much, but this made a lot more sense. Part of her was angry and hurt with him all over again, as he should have just told her. Surely he knew she would have understood...Georgie was left feeling guttered that everything could have been so different, if they both weren't so stubborn and had actually talked.

As she laid above the covers on the hotels queen-size bed, tossing and turning, her phone began to vibrate on the bedside unit. At first she thought it was Elvis, but when she got to the phone she could see Jamie's name flashing up. She wasn't really in the mood to speak to him, so let it go to voicemail. She would just tell him that the WiFi was bad when she spoke to him the following day. Now Georgie was fully awake, she tied with the idea of going next door to check on Elvis, but knew it wasn't a good idea. She kept having flashbacks from earlier on in the evening, when Elvis had told her all about his daughter and why he hadn't turned up to their wedding. She could tell he meant every word of what he'd said 'I loved you from the very first moment I saw you, and I'll love you to my very last'. He'd done what he did because he didn't want to tie her down with his child. Georgie could tell how close Elvis was to his daughter by the way he spoke about her, and wished she would have been a part of it. 'Fuck it' thought Georgie, as she climbed off of the bed and walked out onto her balcony. Without a second thought, she jumped over onto Elvis's balcony as was their way of seeing each other. Elvis had left his balcony door unlocked, and was still up when Georgie entered his room. He was slouched on the bed, resting his head against the headboard, with a bottle of beer in his hand. At first Georgie moaned at him about his choice of position not being good for his injury, and that he shouldn't be drinking alcohol on his medication, but once she'd sat down on his bed in front of him, the mood in the room changed.

Georgie knew she shouldn't have gone to Elvis's room, but she couldn't stop herself. She still loved him and needed to be close to him. When she first went out to Kenya, she never would have guessed this is where she would see Elvis again. Whilst she was being kept as a hostage, she thought about Elvis a few times, all the things she wished she'd said and done, but at the same time thought she'd never get the chance to say or do. She was amazed she'd gotten out of there alive. That Elvis had gotten her out of there alive.

As the couple sat on the bed facing each other, taking one another in, neither saying anything, a loan tear rolled down Elvis's face. Georgie caught it straight away and then tears appeared at her eyes. Elvis was there to catch her tears, and not long after, the couple shared a passionate kiss, neither having the willpower or wanting to stop it. What started as a kiss, soon turned into something more passionate, and clothes started flying in all directions. Both Georgie and Elvis knew where this was going, but neither wanted to stop it, both just wanting to be together in every way they could. Georgie was very aware of Elvis's injuries so they took it slowly at first.

In the morning, Georgie awoke to the beaming sun shining through the net curtains. She wasn't sure if everything had been one big dream, but then she felt her legs in twined beneath the sheets and looked up to see Elvis's handsome face. He was still asleep. At first Georgie smiled, recalling the night they'd had together. She also realised that it had been the first night since being taken hostage, that she had actually slept through the night without any night terrors. Her smiles didn't last long though, as her feelings turned to guilt as she thought about Jamie back home. She was due to marry him soon and she'd just slept with her ex fiancé. Georgie knew she had to get out of Elvis's room quickly and without anyone else seeing her, she creeped out onto the balcony and climbed back over to hers. After a long, hot shower, Georgie decided she needed to forget about her night of passion with Elvis. She'd got him out of her system, and now she needed to get home, leave the army and become Mrs Jamie Cole. Who was she kidding...

 **Song credit: Rudimental- These days**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Somebody Else**

The days and weeks following Africa were agony for Georgie. She was suffering with PTSD from her ordeal with Abu and Al Shabaab, aswell as the stress of planning her wedding to Jamie. They had decided to get married fairly soon and were also looking at buying a house together. Georgie was set to leave her army life in just a couple of weeks time, so Kenya had officially been her last tour. She didn't really know how she felt about that. Even after everything that had happened in Kenya, she still knew she would miss it. She was also feeling a little unsure about properly settling down with Jamie and becoming a housewife, but she knew she had to at least try for the sake of her relationship.

Elvis had called and texted Georgie multiple times following their rendezvous in Africa. She had ignored the majority of his calls, but had taken a couple just asking him to leave her alone. The morning after their night of passion, Georgie had left Elvis's room quickly, and then proceeded to leave Africa with the rest of 2 Section without saying goodbye to him. It wasn't her proudest moment, but she needed to put it behind her straight away and just see it as a mistake. Deep down inside Georgie knew it wasn't a mistake though.

On one occasion Georgie decided to travel down to London with Jamie, when he was visiting the city for work purposes. Georgie made the excuse that she wanted to do some shopping, but really she just needed to see and talk to Elvis. She was really suffering with her PTSD and was convinced she was seeing Abu which was impossible. She knew that Elvis, more then anyone, would understand how she was feeling. On the way down to London in the car, Wretch 32's, Traktor played on the radio and Georgie thought the lyrics couldn't be anymore relevant, _'Explosive, Terrorist style, I'll get you therapy now'._ If it wasn't so painful she probably would have laughed. Georgie just wished therapy was enough.

When Georgie had turned up at Elvis's townhouse, she was disappointed to find he wasn't in. She hadn't told him she was coming, so couldn't blame him. She decided to linger in the park opposite for a while, and eventually did come across him. He was walking back home with who she presumed was Debbie and Laura. Her heart sank as she thought that maybe they were back together and playing happy families. Elvis spotted Georgie straight away, sensing someone had eyes on him, and came over to her. 'What are you doing here? Is everything ok?' came Elvis's concerned voice. At first Georgie didn't know what to say, so just spilled out 'I shouldn't be here' and tried to walk off. Elvis wasn't going to just let her leave, so convinced her to sit down on the bench. After a few minutes, Georgie told Elvis everything about how she was feeling, the lack of sleep she was getting, her night terrors and the fact that she was having visions of Abu. 'I have something to tell you' came Elvis's response. 'Our airstrike on their base may not have been as successful as we had first thought. We believe Abu is still alive, and has entered UK soil'. At first Georgie didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. 'So I may actually have seen him?' came her reply once she had gathered her thoughts. 'It's completely possible, but don't worry Georgie. I'm not going to let him hurt you again' came Elvis's stern reply. Georgie knew he meant every word. Sensing she didn't want to talk about it anymore, Elvis changed the subject. 'So, can we talk about us?'. Elvis's question made Georgie's head snap up. 'There is no US Elvis. What happened in Kenya was a mistake. Our emotions were flying all over the place and neither of us were thinking straight. No one needs to find out about it. I'll go back to my life and you go back to yours', said Georgie rather harshly. Elvis bit back, 'Well sorry you thought it was a mistake Georgie. For me it was the best night I've had for a very long time. You can deny it all you like, but there's still feelings there, for both of us. I won't ever stop loving you'. Elvis's face looked broken as he spoke. Georgie began to feel guilty but knew she couldn't look weak, so said 'I'm sorry Elvis, but I just can't trust you' and walked off. Away from him.

The next time Georgie saw Elvis was a few days after her 30th birthday. Captain James and 2 Section had managed to get tickets for Georgie's favourite band- The 1975, who were playing a secret, intimate gig in Manchester, just a few days after her special big birthday. The evening was supposed to be a birthday celebration and leaving do all in one. Georgie wasn't expecting to see Elvis there, but it turned out that Elvis was the one who had got them all tickets. Apparently from a friend of a friend. Only Elvis, thought Georgie. The gig was amazing, and a completely different experience seeing your favourite band in such an intimate setting, rather than in a packed out arena. As the band began to play one of Georgie's favourite songs- _somebody else_ , the lead singer Matty came on the mic. 'So this one is dedicated to Elvis, and anyone else who has had their heart broken'. At first Georgie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and just froze to her spot on the floor as the band began to sing, _'So I heard you found somebody else, and at first I thought it was a lie...'_ At this point, Georgie looked up and made eye contact with Elvis, who was already looking at her sheepishly. Georgie noticed the rest of 2 Section and her boss looked very uncomfortable. Georgie knew she needed to get out of the room, so stormed off out of the venue, barging past Elvis. Elvis followed her out straight away. Once outside the venue, the fireworks started going off. 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?' shouted Georgie. 'HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR YOUR BROKEN HEART. YOU LEFT ME. OR DID YOU FORGET THAT!?...AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT BEING WITH SOMEONE ELSE. I'M JUST TRYING TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE'. Georgie had tears in her eyes as she shouted at Elvis, and Elvis instantly felt bad for fucking things up with her again. As Georgie put her hand up for a cab, Elvis apologised, also with his own tears in his eyes, but it was too late...she'd already left in the cab. Elvis just stood on the pavement outside, watching Georgie's cab drive off into the distance, not knowing what he could say or do to make Georgie forgive him.

Elvis didn't contact Georgie until a few days after the concert. He knew she needed time away from him to calm down. He was still so disappointed in himself for acting the way he had, but jealously does all sorts of things to people, and Elvis was happy to admit he was jealous. This Jamie guy had taken his Georgie away from him, and he'd since found out they were due to marry in just a couple of weeks time. When Elvis had found this out, it felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

Luckily for Elvis, he had a reason to get in contact with Georgie. He'd left her several messages telling her that Special Forces needed her help with Abu, but couldn't say much else over the phone. They know knew Abu was definitely in Manchester and was planning a terrorist attack in the city imminently. As Georgie had been inside their compound for a long period of time, she had valuable information no one else had.

As Georgie had failed to return any of Elvis's calls, he had decided to climb through Georgie's bedroom window one evening, knowing he wouldn't have been welcome through the front door. At first Georgie was less than impressed to see Elvis, but soon came round to helping him and special forces to stop an attack happening in her hometown, once she knew all of the details. Over the next week Elvis and Georgie became close again. Both putting their feelings and differences aside to get the job done. They worked out that Abu had a vengeance with Georgie, and that he was planning on carrying out an attack on her wedding day which was the following Saturday. They just needed to find out where it was going to be.

Georgie and Jamie decided to delay their wedding by a day, and marry on the Sunday instead, so they weren't putting their friends and family in unnecessary danger. On the morning of their wedding, Elvis had gone round to the Lane household to see Georgie. He had spotted her sat down on the sofa in the conservatory, at the back of the house, in her ivory wedding dress, and thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He wondered to himself if it was the same dress, but put it straight to the back of his mind. He was here for work purposes only. When Georgie spotted him lurking outside, she jumped out of her skin but then got up to open the conservatory door to him. 'It's unlike you to turn up on my wedding day' said Georgie sarcastically. Elvis smirked a little at Georgie's wit. He'd missed their banter.

When Max and Marie spotted Elvis in the house, they both went mad, shouting at Georgie for even letting him in. Georgie had to plead with them to let him stay, and explained he was only there for work. Grace had to come in to calm the situation down, but she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him either. Between the two of them, after some discussion and Facebook research, they quickly worked out that Georgie wasn't the target, and that his vengeance wasn't with Georgie at all, it was with his ex girlfriend. They managed to discover that Abu's ex girlfriend was due to graduate today from Manchester University, and that he had planned for the attack to happen at the graduation. Georgie ran upstairs straight away to rip her wedding dress off and get changed in some casual clothes and shoes. She then ran down the stairs and out the front door to Elvis's waiting car, with Max, Grace and Marie all running after her, wondering what the hell she was doing. Lulu thought it was all very cool and like something out of a movie.

Georgie and Elvis's theory turned out to be totally accurate, and resulted in Abu taking both his ex girlfriend and Georgie hostage inside the graduation ceremony. Elvis couldn't let Abu harm either, especially not Georgie, so took the shot instead. The bullet had sent Elvis into unconsciousness, and Georgie travelled all the way to the hospital in the back of the ambulance with Elvis. All the time praying he would come through it, whilst checking the machines he was wired up to for any signs.

After a couple of days of being glued to Elvis's side at the hospital, Elvis's family who had been holidaying in Italy, turned up to the hospital after cutting their holiday short. They had thanked Georgie for being there for Elvis when they couldn't and begged her to stay until he woke up at least. Georgie already knew from speaking to the doctors that Elvis was now stable and would make a full recovery, and she knew she had to leave before he woke up. She needed to do something for herself, so she left the hospital, apologised to Jamie for standing him up and decided to take a flight back to Kenya. She knew she still had a job to do there, and decided she would spend what should have been her honeymoon, without a man, volunteering at the refugee camp. It ended up being the best decision she had made in a very long time and just the therapy she needed.

 **Song credits:**

 **The 1975- Somebody else**

 **Wretch 32- Traktor**


End file.
